


Jealous? Never Heard of That, Never Felt It.

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, actor ong n dancer niel!, also mmo boys!!!! minus jaehan sorry bub, bf goals ong, jaehwan being jaehwan, jealous but reasonable daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: Daniel has never doubted Seongwoo, but sometimes jealousy creeps when you least expect it.actor Ong, dancer Niel, cafe owner Jisung n the MMO boys





	Jealous? Never Heard of That, Never Felt It.

**Author's Note:**

> idk rly this fic had two ways it could go but naturally i swerved the angst path n headed straight towards fluffville. anyways here's another ongniel to cry over cos i just watched the final concert n haven't recovered
> 
> there r bits w the mmo boys n if ur not familiar then im sorry but watch the first episode again - they're hard to miss rly (also joo jinwoo is a visual and vocal combo just putting it out there)
> 
> oh n this fic is v dialogue oriented so yea. just a heads up

Daniel sits against the mirror of the dance studio, drinking water and giving himself a breather after learning the new choreography. He looks at the group of girls crowded in a corner and talking animatedly about something. 

"The lead is so handsome it blows my mind." One girl sighs. "My boyfriend would never be that cute to me." 

"The girl in the show is so lucky, imagine getting hugged like that even if it's just acting." 

"Yah, it's not impossible that it isn't acting." 

 Curious, Daniel timidly asks, "Are you guys talking about the MBC drama?"

 "Yeah! Do you watch it?" One of his noonas asks back. 

 Face lighting up, Daniel nods and stands up to join their conversation. "I watch it because my bo--best friend is acting in it!" He mentally slaps his mouth for almost saying boyfriend. 

 "Don't tell me your best friend is Park Seo Joon or I will kill you for not telling us sooner." One of the girls jokingly threatens him, referring towards the tv show's main actor. 

 Shaking his head and waving his hand, Daniel laughs and replies proudly, "Of course not. It's Ong Seongwoo." 

 "Ong...Seongwoo..." the girls mutter, thinking hard about which of the actors in the tv show might be him. One girl snaps her finger and exclaims, "Oh my god, is he the lead girl's brother? He's so insanely handsome!" 

 As the other girls join in the screeching, Daniel is smiling brightly at how much acknowledgment his friend is getting. One girl asks, "How do you know him? Is he that protective and good looking in real life?" 

 Smiling wider than ever, he recalls all the instances where Seongwoo expressed how much he hates Daniel's friendliness because everyone they know is in love with Daniel. And of course, Seongwoo's good looks are even more inexplicable in real life. Daniel lost count of the times he gasped when he woke up next to Seongwoo, unable to believe the handsome face next to him. "Yeah...yeah. He's even better in real life. The drama character he plays is a toned down version of him." 

 "YAH!" The girls exclaim in unison, clamoring onto him. One of them asks, "Can you bring him over to the studio some time?" 

 "He's too busy, he's got the drama shoot and some CFs lined up." Daniel excuses his boyfriend, recalling how Seongwoo's schedule looks like. "But noona, don't you have a boyfriend?" 

 The girl groans, "If I can score an Ong Seongwoo, why settle for less?"

 Nodding, Daniel agrees with that statement. It's probably why ever since he met Seongwoo he never bat an eye at anyone else. As he delves deeper into his thoughts, one of the girls exclaims that she found Seongwoo's Instagram and the rest huddle in together to look at it. They ooh and ahh at every picture they see, including the rare ones where there is a certain pink haired man. If it was up to Seongwoo, his Instagram would be full with pictures of Daniel as his hobby is to take photos of him doing everything. His camera roll is already full of Daniel sleeping, eating, playing with his cats -even just sitting down. Daniel advised that maybe they should keep it on the down low and enjoy the secrecy of dating each other, so Seongwoo fills his feed with selfies of himself and some set pictures instead. 

 "He looks really close with this actress." One girl points out at the recent pictures. "Oh, she's his love interest in the show, right?" 

 Daniel huddles in and looks at the pictures. He's already seen them - just selfies and candids of Seongwoo and the actress. She is the closest to age with him on set so he talked about how well they went together. But through the eyes of his girl friends, he notices how Seongwoo might be sitting with his co-star...a little too close. All of a sudden, he feels an old but familiar feeling rising up from the back of his heart to his head - jealousy. He left that feeling long after he dated Seongwoo - Daniel's insecurities no longer in play with the presence of Seongwoo to tell him how handsome he is every single day. _It's unneeded_ , he'd say at first, but just a day without Seongwoo fawning over him feels so empty. He'd soon forget about how horrible he felt every time he saw Seongwoo get a little chummy with other better looking men or women. He found out later that Seongwoo only did it to gauge a reaction from him. 

 "Are they dating?" One of the girls ask, the rest staring at him for an answer.

 "Uh- I..." Daniel stutters, forced to escape his thoughts. "I don't think so, no. No he's not. He'd tell me if he is." 

 "What a shame." One of them scoffs. "She's so pretty. When will I ever?" 

 "That's because you don't take care of your skin, unnie." 

 "You're one to say, eating greasy food all the time." 

 Daniel leaves the girls to bicker with themselves and sits back alone against the mirror. He takes out his phone, clearly distraught. His home screen is a picture of Seongwoo he took a few months back, smiling so widely at a joke he cracked himself. He wonders if he's just overreacting and if he'll just annoy Seongwoo if he asks about it. 

 녤: seongwoo 

 녤: are you free? 

 A few minutes passes and one of the older dancers claps his hand and resumes the class. Daniel leaves his phone behind, hoping he would reply soon.

 

xxxxx

 

Once the class ends, Daniel showers at the gym and walks out of the building with wet hair and a new change of clothes. He had already forgotten about his worries earlier until he fishes his phone out of his bag to see about 10 missed calls from his boyfriend. He quickly calls him back and the call is answered after the first ring. 

 "Daniel? Are you okay?" 

 "Yeah, I am. Why're you panicking?" 

 "I don't know, your text got me worried." 

 "...I just asked if you're free." 

 "You never ask me that. Ever. Unless you've got something serious to talk about." 

 "Really?" 

 "Yeah, the last time you asked that was to tell me about how the kitten you adopted died." 

 "You think that's serious?" 

 "You were crying so hard it scared me." 

 Daniel chuckles to himself as he walks towards Jisung's cafe. He didn't remember that day very well because he was so upset but he remembers how Seongwoo and Jaehwan forced him to eat a spicy bowl of tteokbokki to distract him. He ended up crying even more because of how spicy it was.

 "Where are you?" Seongwoo asks, his voice dropping an octave lower after he's calmed down. 

 "Jisung's." Daniel sighs as he reaches the cafe and sees Jaehwan bickering with Jisung about something. "It's open mic night and Jaehwan is ready to make it Jaehwan mic night." 

 "I'll be there in ten." 

 

 xxxxx 

 

 Jinwoo serves Daniel the cup of tea he ordered, his face set on the default resting bitch face. He stares at his housemate for a while, scaring the younger one a little. "You're worried." 

 "Hyung, your mind reading skills are scary." Daniel comments as he sips his tea. 

 "Face reading. That's why I keep mind like this. Constantly." Jinwoo tells him, giving a sly wink before going back to the counter. 

 Daniel watches as Taewoong tries to pat Jinwoo's butt but almost gets a broken wrist instead. Jisung is taking orders, spending most of his time talking to the customers about current events and the latest gossip. Jaehwan walks away from the small open mic set up and sits at Daniel's table, smiling. 

 "Did you come to see me tonight?" Jaehwan asks. 

 "Yeah, I came to watch you hog the mic." Daniel jokes. 

 "Hey, I'm not that mean. I called Sewoon to come sing as well." Jaehwan remarks, smiling proudly. "We're _both_ going to hog the mic." 

 "At least sing something I'll like." Daniel suggests, knowing that Jaehwan has gone through his many playlists before. 

 The bell at the front door chimes as it opens and Jaehwan looks up to see who's entering the cafe with much vigor. He chuckles and announces, "Prince Uncharming is here."

 Daniel turns around and his big smile returns at the sight of Seongwoo in a hoodie and sweats, looking around. Jisung pumps a fist in the air and says, "Yes, come in. You work wonders as a customer magnet, Seongwoo-ya. Now all we need is Hyunbin and everyone in town is gonna be in my cafe." 

 Laughing at Jisung's remarks, Seongwoo goes ahead and orders a caramel macchiato as he looks for Daniel. He finally spots his boyfriend at a table with Jaehwan, his pink hair now mixed with blonde highlights covered by a cap. He walks over to the table and is greeted by a happy Jaehwan asking if he has any requests for him to sing tonight. 

"Uh...I don't know." Seongwoo mutters, trying to recall the first song he heard Jaehwan sing. "Skyfall?" 

 Jaehwan nods thoughtfully and walks away, softly singing the song. Seongwoo is glad to have everyone out of the way and sits next to Daniel, hand immediately resting on his boyfriend's thigh. Daniel laughs silently at how restless he's being.

 "Please don't tell me another cat died." Seongwoo sighs, hanging his head low.

 "Stop bringing that up! I'm emotional with cats, you know that." Daniel scolds him, punching his arm lightly. 

 "Then what is it?" Seongwoo asks. His concern shifts quickly as his eyes darts towards Daniel's wet hair. He takes off Daniel's cap to see all of his hair wet. "Why didn't you dry your hair? It's so cold tonight and it gets windy here." 

 Touching his hair, Daniel realizes he forgot to blow dry it before leaving. "I guess I forgot. Sorry." 

 Before Seongwoo could proceed to ask the original question, Jinwoo arrives with his drink. He stares at Seongwoo for a bit and says, "This one is worried too."

 "What?" Seongwoo asks.  

"Jinwoo hyung reads faces well." Daniel comments.

 Laughing to himself, Jinwoo walks away as Seongwoo is left with questions. He turns back towards Daniel and puts an arm on his chair. "I'll ask again. What's wrong?" 

 "Nothing is! Really." Daniel answers, still unable to find it in him to express his worries. He looks down and mutters, "I just...I don't know. I can solve this myself." 

 "No, tell me." Seongwoo asks, concerned. With the least amount of distance between them, Daniel could see beads of sweat evaporating on Seongwoo's forehead. 

 "Did you...run here?" Daniel asks, grabbing a tissue from the table to dab the sweat away. 

 Seongwoo shrugs, letting his boyfriend dry his sweat for him, enjoying the care and attention. "The set was nearby."

 The sound of the mic turning on is heard and Jaehwan is holding it, grinning from ear to ear. The crowd cheers lightly for him as he tunes his guitar. He starts it off with a Lee Hi song, citing that it's his favorite though no one asked. As he melodically plays the guitar and sings the song, Daniel turns to the man beside him and sighs. 

 "It's embarrassing, really. I texted you out of impulse but I've only came to realize it's such a dumb thing to worry about." 

 Raising a curious eyebrow, Seongwoo scoots closer. "I'm sure it's nothing too dumb." 

 Daniel thinks hard on how he should word this problem of his and comes up with a way when he looks at Jaehwan singing. "Remember when you first got to know Jaehwan?" 

 Looking at the man strumming his guitar and singing effortlessly, Seongwoo tilts his head and answers, "Roughly." 

 Patiently sighing, Daniel explains, "Jaehwan insisted I sing a duet with him and we were both drunk and extra touchy-" 

 "-and I walked out of the karaoke room halfway through the song." Seongwoo finishes his sentence. "Yeah, I remember that day." 

 Smiling at Seongwoo's red face at the memory of him overreacting in the past, Daniel asks, "And remember when you came to my dorm for the first time?"

Chuckling to himself, Seongwoo nods and says, "I came to see you but Jinwoo hyung was wrestling with you on your bed so I left the bag of sticky rice I bought and walked out."

 "I still don't understand why that made you upset." Daniel adds, laughing. "Boys wrestle all the time." 

 "I've always been intimidated by Jinwoo hyung, okay? He's too handsome." Seongwoo groans, glancing at the aforementioned man brewing a cup of coffee as a female customer eyes him dreamily. Returning his attention towards Daniel, Seongwoo asks, "So what's your point?" 

 "That feeling you had when you were in those situations," Daniel scratches the back of his head. "I might've felt something like that earlier." 

 "W-what did I do?" Seongwoo stutters, slightly panicking at the thought of disappointing Daniel. The last thing he wants to do is make Daniel insecure about absolutely anything, and instances like this makes him angry at himself.

 "Nothing, really. They're just Instagram pictures." Daniel giggles nervously and shrugs. "See? I'm just overreacting." 

 Immediately taking his phone out, Seongwoo scrolls through his Instagram feed and looks for anything that might upset his boyfriend. He finds the closest thing to it and asks, "The selfies with my co-star?" 

 With a small nod, Daniel sighs. "It's all on me. I just heard how the noonas at my studio ooh and ahh-ed at how close you and her are and it pissed me off a little." 

 Expecting Seongwoo to quickly console him, Daniel sees a small smirk on the older guy's face instead. He furrows his eyebrows, slightly upset that his boyfriend finds this funny. Seongwoo leans in and whispers in his ears amidst Jaehwan's amazingly loud singing, "It pissed you off?" 

 Daniel nods.

Seongwoo adds, "You look good when you're jealous." 

 Hitting Seongwoo's arm again, Daniel groans. "Shut up, I was seriously upset for a good half an hour."

 "Don't you remember how jealous you used to be before we dated as well? I only got closer to Minhyun and Hyunbin just to see how pissed off you looked." Seongwoo explains, softly brushing the strands of wet hair on Daniel's forehead back. "You're usually the cutest thing ever but it changes when you're jealous."

 "Well, I tried a rational approach this time instead of plainly being pissed off." Daniel huffs and crosses his arms across his chest.

Choosing not to add anything to that, Seongwoo continues to run his hand through Daniel's - now slowly drying - wet hair. He knows Daniel has come a long way from back when he'd look away at any instance of Seongwoo getting closer to anyone besides him. Seongwoo himself knows how ridiculously jealous he had gotten over just the sight of someone laughing too hard at Daniel's jokes. They both know they had to put an end to all that useless envy and date each other pronto, but jealousy is innate in both of them too. 

Sewoon appears out of nowhere, bringing his own guitar and stands beside Jaehwan. They get into a short fight over the redundancy of having two guitars but it was solved quickly when Jaehwan let him play instead. They continue to sing something Sewoon wrote, making the patrons of the cafe feel like they're in heaven with their honey vocals and harmony. For Daniel and Seongwoo, it acted as the background music as they glanced towards each other at the same time. Seongwoo bites his lower lip at how cheesy  their meeting turned into, but Daniel is living in the moment - he taps his own lips and mouths, 'kiss'. Not a big fan of PDA, Seongwoo sighs and leans forward anyways, not missing a chance to kiss his boyfriend, especially when it's an order. It's a soft one; but they feel each other's lips curving into smiles. As Daniel is reassured of how true Seongwoo's feelings are towards him, Seongwoo on the other hand is thinking of ways to guide this meeting towards his apartment.

Spotting the two, Jisung yells from the other end of the cafe: "Yah! Get a room!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter at defseongwoo if ya wanna holla at me


End file.
